Bad Boy
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Peter is a bad boy. Nathan/Peter Inc slash.


Disclaimer: Zero percent. That how much of this show I own.

XXX

Peter was a bad boy and Nathan needs to punish. Slash Inc Nathan/Peter.

XXX

Peter was surprised at Nathan. It wasn't like him to do this kind of thing. Peter took a look at his back. Nathan tied his hands behind his back with one of his ties. His feet were also tied up with a tie too. Peter struggled against his bindings. It was no use Nathan knew how to tie knots. Peter gave up on trying to free himself. Peter began to think about how he got here. Peter got a phone call from Nathan to come over, so Peter did. Once Peter was threw the door. Nathan shut the door, push Peter against the wall, some how managed to tie His hands behinds his back, and threw him over his shoulder. Nathan carried Peter to his bedroom, and drop him on the bed. Peter wasn't finished bouncing before Nathan grab his legs, and tied them up too. Peter ask him what he was doing, but the question never got answered.

"Just be a good boy, and keep quiet." Nathan ordered then left the room. That was a hour ago. Since then peter tried several times to free himself, but nothing happen. Peter wonder when Nathan was going to return when the door opened. Nathan walk in to see how his prey was doing.

"How are you doing Peter?" Nathan asked as he took a seat next to Peter. Peter didn't answer he was busy trying to read Nathan's mind.

"Don't try to read my mind Peter Mylar showed me how to stop you." Nathan said reading Peter's thoughts. Peter frowned at him.

"Nathan what are you up to?" Nathan didn't answer him. Instead he open a the cupboard on his nightstand. Peter glared at Nathan the suddenly he knew what was happening.

"Nathan is this about last week when I ate the last chocolate chip cookie?" Peter asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Nope." Nathan simply answered. He threw something on the bed.

"Then what is it about?" Nathan took a pocket knife. He grab the front of Peter's shirt. He stuck at the top of shirt. He began to slice into Peter's clothes. With in a few minutes Peter's clothes were on a pile on the floor. Nathan drop the knife on the night stand. Nathan began to peel off his clothes.

"Peter you're a bad boy, and you need to be punished." Nathan said with a smile. From the bed Nathan pick up a dildo and a bottle of lube he threw from the night stand. Nathan picked it up the dildo and the bottle of lube. Nathan lube up the dildo.

"Now let's get a few thing starts." Nathan said as he open the bottle.

"One I'm the master and you will do what I say. Two if you do speak out of turn you be silenced." Nathan finished lubing up the dildo. Nathan pick up Peter's legs.

"Finally try to have fun." Nathan slowly pushed the dildo into Peter. Peter open his mouth to let out a moan, but Nathan place his mouth over Peter's mouth.

"Peter first order I'm going to give tonight is make no noise if you don't listen to me then something will happen got it." Peter gave a nod his head. Nathan pushed the dildo the rest of the way in. Peter bit his tongue trying not to let a sound slip.

"Your doing good Peter." Nathan removed his hand from Peter's mouth. With Nathan's free hand He began to stroke Peter's large cock. His other hand began to slowly move the dildo. Peter bite both lips trying to fight the argue to let any sound out. Nathan took a look at Peter. He was amused to see the look on Peter's face. That was went Nathan decided to take it up a level. Nathan open his mouth and wrap it around Peter's cock. Another bite of the lips trying not to let the pleasure of Nathan warm mouth blowing him with anal pleasure of a dildo. Nathan work the up half. It's been a while since he given Peter any oral pleasure. Nathan turn his eyes towards Peter. The poor slave was trying not to make sound under fear of a unknown bad thing that might happen to him, but Nathan knew it would be matter of time before he cracked. Nathan move the dildo faster, and he move his head up and down faster. Peter try to keep all sounds to himself, but his body wouldn't let it stay. Peter's mouth opened, and a loud yell a loud yell of pleasure. Nathan stop midway with the dildo. He took his mouth off of Peter's cock.

"Peter you broke a rule you know what that means." Peter breathing hard didn't care. It was worth it. Nathan reach over, and grab something. A ripping sound was heard, and Peter knew that was. Nathan place a piece of duct tape over Peter's mouth.

"Now this will keep you quiet as I slip into phase two." Nathan flip Peter on his stomach. He reach over, and pull out the dildo. He knew Peter was loose now. He reach over, and lube up his 12 inch cock. Nathan jump off the bed. He stood behind Peter. He slowly push his cock into Peter hole. Threw the tape muffled moan was heard. With in moments Nathan was inside of Peter. Nathan slowly began to thrust into Peter. Peter low moans threw the gag told Nathan he liked it, but soon he be loving it. Nathan slam in to Peter. He gave a yell of pleasure. A evil grin spread across his face. Nathan knew they would only going to this doggy style for a while then they will switch to something else. Until then. Nathan went into Peter in a steady rhythm. With inward and outward thrust Peter did his loud moans of pleasure. Sometime later Nathan decided it was time to switch. He pull out of Peter. Nathan reach down, and untied Peter's feet. Nathan grab Peter's arm, and lead him to the bed. Nathan made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Get on top of me, and get riding." Nathan ordered. Peter did as he was told. Peter quickly position himself over Nathan's cock. Slowly with Nathan's help He took in all of Nathan into him. Peter let it settle for a second before beginning. Nathan place his hands on Peter's side to help keep balance. Peter began to move up and down. A sound escape the gag. Nathan figured Peter learned his lesson, and he did love to here him moan. Nathan reached up and rip the tape off. Peter didn't make a sound when the tape was removed. Nathan balled up the tape, and threw it to the floor.

"Move it Peter I want to here you yelling in pleasure." Nathan ordered. At once Peter began to move his lower body. With in seconds Peter was yelling in pleasure.

"Oh God Nathan oh my god!" Peter shouted. Nathan reached over, grab Peter's cock, and began to jack him off. With a loud moan Peter released his cum on Nathan's Stomach and chest.

"Does that feel better?" Nathan asked.

"Yes it does sir." peter said in between moans. moments later Nathan gave a yell of pleasure before fill Peter with his cum. Nathan pick Peter off his dick then laid him on top of his chest.

"Did you like that?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir."Peter answered. Nathan kissed Peter on top of the head.

"Are you ready to be good boy now?" Peter turn his head to look Nathan dead in the eyes.

"What if I refuse?" Nathan laughed a little.

"Then you will be punished again."

"Sounds fun."

XXX

The End


End file.
